


refrain

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	refrain

“宝贝，你真的想清楚了吗？”

黄仁俊慌乱的扬起脸点了点头，“嗯…我喜欢你…也想……”

黄仁俊一双眼像擦拭过一样亮晶晶的，眼角被水汽蒸红了，粉粉的脸颊和微张的嘴唇都看起来软软糯糯，李帝努看的心跳漏了一拍，毫无抵抗力的凑了上去。

黄仁俊被李帝努这个温柔又认真的吻弄得慌了阵脚，一想到他们真的要做那些自己渴望却难以启齿的事情，他就浑身颤栗。

黄仁俊不敢闭眼，虽然紧张的要死，但他还是想看清李帝努专注于此刻的表情。他多怕李帝努只是浅尝辄止，想到这，他也虔诚地回吻了李帝努，大胆的伸出舌尖勾他的舌头。

李帝努却突然停了下来，眼睛如困兽一般血红。

“等一下。”

李帝努突然就放开黄仁俊走出了书房，还没等他反应过来，就看见李帝努又拿着什么东西回来了。

他把黄仁俊抱起来调整好躺姿，往腰下垫了一个抱枕，把他屁股托着抬起来了一点。“别怕，宝宝，你的第一次，我一定会很轻。”

说罢李帝努就俯下身深吻着黄仁俊的唇，轻辗重咬，温热的舌尖像一条毫无章法随意游走的蛇，把黄仁俊口腔里的每一处空隙都扫遍，每一寸呼吸都掠夺。

黄仁俊成了一块柔软滑腻的黏土，在李帝努轻柔的爱抚下逐渐形成情欲和潮湿的形状。

他的手挡在胸前，胸腔轻微上下起伏，下意识推拒着这个太过紧迫的吻，却只能被李帝努包裹攥紧了指尖，更加肆无忌惮地欺身靠近，舔吻搅弄着无处可逃的舌头。

他像一朵从水中捧起来的白色玫瑰，纯洁无瑕的表面却泛滥着馥郁的烂熟香气，吸引着无畏的勇士前来采撷。

李帝努的手绕到黄仁俊的背后，把他的白体恤从后面掀起来。李帝努的指腹带着长期握笔画图的薄茧，每滑过黄仁俊的背都会激起他一阵战栗。  
李帝努的手指不停摩挲黄仁俊温热的背脊，他似乎很喜欢那里的触感，留恋不舍的在那块肌肤上抚摸了很久，直到他手掌的热度把那一块都烫的发热。

李帝努突然直起身把自己身上的灰色长袖脱掉，露出劲瘦的上身，薄薄的腹肌整齐排列，让人无法挪开视线。

头顶的光落在李帝努白净的后背上，在他身下为黄仁俊争取来了一小块阴影以遮挡自己灼灼而羞怯的眼神。

“害羞什么，”李帝努欺身而上，胸膛压在黄仁俊身上，嘴唇凑到他耳边，温柔的含住他的上耳廓，轻轻含咬他的耳骨边缘，湿漉漉的舌头滑过黄仁俊灼热的红色耳尖，留下了一些发亮的水渍，“刚刚是谁说想要的，现在才知道怕了？”

黄仁俊有些委屈的哼了一声，李帝努便顺势把他压在沙发的软垫上，下身已经微微硬挺的东西抵在黄仁俊的腿根，让他有些不舒服的收了收腰。

李帝努忙不迭地把黄仁俊的休闲裤拉下来，露出了有些幼稚的姆明内裤，他带着玩味的眼神扫了扫黄仁俊的表情，发现他正用双手捂着脸不敢见人。

“躲什么，敢穿不敢让人看？”李帝努低声笑起来“这个很可爱，很适合你。”

黄仁俊还捂着脸，上半身在李帝努怀里轻轻颤抖，不知是羞的还是气的。李帝努一面把他的双腿折起来压在身下，一面抓着他的手拉到胸前，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛。

那双含水的眸子就这样暴露在李帝努饶有兴致的视线里，他又迅速吻了上去，有些痴缠的用舌头碾他的口腔内壁，津液从嘴角流了一下巴，李帝努也紧紧抓着他不准他擦。

黄仁俊的身体慢慢热了起来，李帝努把他的内裤往下拉，粉白的性器前端已经有些挺立了。李帝努从桌子上拿来准备好的润滑液倒在手上，一边轻声哄着一边把手指往黄仁俊的股缝里送。

黄仁俊似乎还有点放不开，难耐的扭着身体，脸都涨得通红，李帝努痴痴的看着他，想要永远记住此刻生涩却可爱的他。

他一边用手指在小穴周围打着转往里加深，一边捏着黄仁俊的下巴吻他的唇。穴口周围湿漉漉的发凉，黄仁俊想伸手去碰，突然被李帝努揪住了胸口的红樱，过电似的颤抖了一下。

李帝努大概没想到黄仁俊被碰这里的反应这么大，坏心思的用嘴舔弄吮吸那颗渐渐硬挺起来的乳珠。

黄仁俊的呼吸瞬间粗重了许多，手指浅浅插在李帝努的发间小声哼叫。

后面小穴也已经放松到可以容纳第三根手指了，李帝努撑着身体突然低声说了一声什么，黄仁俊没听清，慢慢睁开了眼睛，下一秒就看见李帝努剥开内裤弹出来的那根粗壮的阴茎正抵在自己的身下。

李帝努用嘴咬开避孕套的袋口，刚要戴套，就听见黄仁俊的哭喊“不行，你不要戴套……不要……”

“宝贝，怎么了？这样更卫生一点，射在里面容易生病的。”

黄仁俊却依然不依不饶，拉着李帝努的手臂哭闹“我不准，我想要，我就要你射在里面。”

李帝努无奈，只好把套子丢在地上，抬起黄仁俊的屁股拍了轻轻拍了一下“小混蛋。”

滚烫的肉棒抵在穴口，没等黄仁俊阻止，那根紫红的阴茎就挤进去了一个头，穴口周围的褶皱被撑开，激得他头皮发麻，心跳如擂。

李帝努一边屏着呼吸慢慢往里推进，一边观察着黄仁俊的表情，发现小家伙的眼睛已经迷离失去了焦点，怔愣的仰着头喘气。一想到自己的那根东西即将埋进黄仁俊身体里与他合二为一，李帝努硬挺的阴茎不由得又壮大几分，黄仁俊的肠壁滚烫又柔软，紧紧地包裹着茎身，让他舒服的倒吸一口气。

他俯下身用力把露在外面的半截全部挤进去，耳边传来黄仁俊破碎又酥麻的呻吟。

“啊…等等…唔——慢一点…”

李帝努低头看黄仁俊，他已经满头大汗，碎发贴在额头上，鼻头红红的，好像哭过一样，李帝努爱怜的捏了捏他胸前挺立的小球，一边慢慢抽送着下身一边欺身埋下去顺着黄仁俊的唇一路往下亲吻，轻柔的像吻一件珍宝。

黄仁俊不怕痒，却仍然捂着肚子傻笑，李帝努看他适应了，猛的往后把整根退出身体，再整根捅进去填的满满当当，不知撞到了哪一点，黄仁俊突然就失神的“唔”了一声，然后无限绵软的泄了出来，精液射在李帝努的小腹上，顺着他的腹肌往下流，最终落在他们泥泞的交合处。

李帝努低下头看着黄仁俊眼神空洞的张着嘴，凌乱又脏兮兮的脸上泛着潮红，心里的欲望膨胀的发紧，加快速度抽插起来，穴口润滑液和流出来的肠液被剧烈的抽送带成了泡沫，他俯下身亲吻黄仁俊，黄仁俊也抬起手搂住他的脖子，在他耳边细密隐忍的呻吟。

汗水一滴一滴掉在黄仁俊脸上，与他不知是泪水还是汗水的液体混在一起，色情至极，黄仁俊浑身都湿漉漉的，红的像只虾子，他呜咽着，断断续续的说“你…你喊喊我，你喊喊我好不好。”

李帝努的鬓发尽数打湿，垂在耳边，他埋着头一边撞击黄仁俊的敏感点，一边凑在他耳边低语“仁俊，俊俊，宝宝，老婆，我爱你，我好爱你…”

“唔……啊……”

一听到李帝努沙哑的嗓音不停呼唤他，黄仁俊的肠壁突然一阵紧缩，夹得李帝努差点直接缴械投降。

他把黄仁俊托着翻了一个面，胸膛紧贴着身下人贫瘠的背部，一只手揽着黄仁俊细瘦的腰肢冲撞，一只手把黄仁俊埋在沙发垫里的脑袋抬起来，手指伸到他嘴巴里模仿性交的姿势抽插，逼得他没法藏起来当鸵鸟，只能张着嘴咿咿呀呀流口水。

最后快感逐渐累积到了顶点，李帝努闷声快速冲击了数十下，终于喷射在黄仁俊的身体里。

滚烫的精液一股一股浇灌着内壁，极致的快感直接冲上了脑袋刺激神经，黄仁俊软弱无力的趴在沙发上，身体沉浸在高潮的余韵里轻微抽搐，连细瘦的脚踝被李帝努抓在手里轻啃也不知道。

李帝努舔了舔黄仁俊脚踝上的浅浅牙印，看着这幅遍布自己制造的痕迹的身体，满足的扑上去抱紧。

他一只手抚摸着被精液填满的微胀的小腹，一只手搂着精疲力尽的黄仁俊。

“累了吧，我抱你去厕所清理一下吧？”

从身体到心灵都被填满的黄仁俊瘫着一动不动，等李帝努问了第二遍才小幅度点了点头。

李帝努将他打横抱起放进浴缸里再自己坐进去，让黄仁俊背靠在自己胸膛上把腿打开抬起来挂在浴缸边缘上，方便他手指伸进去抠弄里面的精液。

热气很快弥漫整间浴室，温热的水流包裹着两幅紧紧依附的躯体。黄仁俊身上的爱痕越发清晰，李帝努吻着他的耳朵，手指平缓的动作着，黄仁俊歪在他身上闭眼休息，精致的五官在灯光下一览无余。

“宝贝，刚才痛吗？”

“唔……”黄仁俊的眼皮艰难的睁开了一点，看着李帝努摇头“不疼，你弄的很舒服。”

说着他就脸红起来，低下头去只留给李帝努一截瓷白的脖颈。李帝努细腻的吻着他的后颈，手不自觉抚摸他悬在浴缸边的腿，想起刚才那双又直又白的腿就大张着挂在自己的腰上任人侵入，李帝努就感觉到下面又有了抬头的趋势。

“宝贝，我们再来一次吧。”

“嗯，什么唔………”


End file.
